So Glamorous
(DLC) |artist = Harlin James & Clav (credited as "The Girly Team") |from = album |tvfilm = Fashionista - Part Deux |year = 2012 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium ( ) |effort = Moderate ( ) |nogm = 6 |mc = JD4 Indigo-Purple JDU 2017 1A: 1B: Violet 2A: Light Wood Brown 2B: Purple |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 173 |nowc = GlamorousCusto |audio = |dlc = December 11, 2012 (JD4) October 22nd, 2015 (JDU) July 26, 2016 (ZH2) |perf = Juliana Herrera |dura = 3:05 }}"So Glamorous" by Harlin James & Clav (credited as "The Girly Team" in-game) is featured on (as a downloadable track), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman who appears to be a model. She has long, curly, dark purple hair in a tie-up that is laid on the left side of her head. She wears a light blue collar with black beads on the top and the bottom, a short strapless cocktail dress with a top part that is designed like the collar (except for two blue horizontal stripes in the middle) and a bottom part that consists of cascades that consists of folds in shades of blue attached to blue and silver stripes, a black bracelet on her left wrist and a pair of dark violet pumps. Background The routine takes place in a dark room with colored geometrical shapes moving around in different ways. During the course of the routine, the word "GLAM" can be seen spelled letter by letter in the background. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Move your right hand to the right and bring your left hand from in front of your chest to the left quickly. Glamorouscusto gm.png|All Gold Moves Glamorouscusto gm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: * All About That Bass (Divas) * Animals '(Club)' * Balkan Blast Remix * I Gotta Feeling (Hops & Jumps) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) * Summer '(Girl Power)' * Want To Want Me Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are captions attributed to her moves. * Be The Wind * Glamorous Jump * Glamorous Shake * Glamorous Walk * Pretentious Girl * Too Cool For You Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia * The dress the coach is wearing was presented in a fashion show. * This is the twelfth song to come from APM Music, and the only song in (barring recycled DLC) to come from a stock production music library. Like all other APM Music songs in the series, a Ubisoft artist pseudonym is credited as the artist instead of the original composers.https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/KPM-0824/KPM_KPM_0824_00101 * In the PS3 store on , the dancer has a lighter color scheme in the menu icon. ** The preview also shows that the video and audio are out of sync. * The song s code name does not have "DLC" at the end, although it was actually released as a DLC in the game. ** This might have meant that the song was originally going to be in the main track list of . Gallery Game Files glamorouscusto.jpg|''So Glamorous'' Glamorouscusto_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach glamorouscusto_cover_albumcoach_jdu.png| album coach GlamorousCusto_cover_albumbkg.png| album background GlamorousCusto banner bkg.png| menu banner GlamorousCusto_map_bkg.png| map background glamorouscusto_cover@2x.jpg| cover Glamorouscusto cover 2x china.png| cover GlamorousCusto Cover_1024.png| cover 422.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200422.png|Golden avatar 300422.png|Diamond avatar GlamorousCustoPictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Glamorouscusto jd4 menu wiiu.png|''So Glamorous'' on the menu (Wii U) Glamorouscusto jd4 cover.png| cover glamorouscusto jdnow menu new.png|'' '' on the menu (updated) glamorouscusto jdnow coachmenu new.png| coach selection screen (updated) Glamorouscusto jdnowc coachmenu old.png| coach selection screen (outdated) Glamorouscusto jd2017 menu.png|''So Glamorous'' on the menu Glamorouscusto jd2017 load.png| loading screen Glamorouscusto jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen glamorouscusto jd2018 menu.png|''So Glamorous'' on the menu glamorouscusto jd2018 load.png| loading screen glamorouscusto jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Behind the Scenes glamorouscusto bts.jpg|The dress in real life Promotional Images glamorouscusto gameplay 2.jpg glamorouscusto promo coach.png Beta Elements SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram1.png|Beta pictogram 1 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram3.png|Beta pictogram 3 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram4.png|Beta pictogram 4 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram5.png|Beta pictogram 5 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram6.png|Beta pictogram 6 glamorouscusto beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 glamorouscusto beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 (flipped) Others glamorouscusto bg showreel.jpg glamorouscusto bg showreel 2.jpg Glamorouscusto bg showreel 3.jpg Glamorouscusto bg showreel 4.jpg Glamorouscusto bg showreel 5.jpg Glamorouscusto bg showreel 6.jpg Glamorouscusto bg showreel 7.jpg glamorouscusto concept art 1.jpg|Concept art 1 glamorouscusto concept art 2.jpg|Concept art 2 Videos Official Audio Harlin_James_&_Clav_-_So_Glamorous Teaser So Glamorous - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays So Glamorous - Just Dance 4 So Glamorous - Just Dance Now So Glamorous - Just Dance 2016 So Glamorous - 舞力全开：活力派 So Glamorous - Just Dance 2017 So Glamorous - Just Dance 2018 So Glamorous - Just Dance 2019 So Glamorous - Just Dance 2020 Extractions So Glamorous - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction 1) So Glamorous - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction 2) So Glamorous - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction 3) So Glamorous - Just Dance 2016 (Extraction 1) References Site Navigation de:So Glamorous Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Covered